The five stages of Grief
by justdranz
Summary: Sasuke POV. Sasuke is going through the five stages of grief over his lovehate for Gaara. SasuGaa. AngstRomance. Shonen Ai
1. Denial

_A/N Rawr – longest fanfic ever. A story set in Konoha, centred around Sasuke going through grief over his love/hate of Gaara. He really can't decide. Oh the angst_

**The Five Stages of Grief**

**Denial**

I can't like him. Not Gaara. It goes against nature. I should like _girls_ for Christ's sake. I'm a _boy_. I should like girls, maybe Ino, Hinata or even, dare I say it, Sakura. Jesus Christ why is my mind so goddamn fucked up? I don't like Gaara, I'm just emphasising a stupid thought. But…Every time I see him, my chest starts hammering, my mouth goes dry, and I totally lose my cool. I just thank God that one of those stupid fangirls haven't noticed my 'obsession'. Not that I have an obsession. I do NOT like Gaara. At all. If I just completely ignore him, maybe I can forget everything. It's worth a try.

-later that day - 

It's raining like hell, but I just had to get out of the house, so I'm just walking around. Oh shit. He's there. Walking down the street, his shining hair plastered down to his face from all the rain. He looks so beautiful and gentle. NO! Stop it. He's just an ordinary boy. I'll just kinda look at the floor and not acknowledge him. I walk past, keeping my eyes on the path in front. Suddenly I noticed two sandaled feet directly before me. Oh crap. Gaara is clearly not moving so I go to step sideways. He copies my movement immediately. He wants to talk. Shit. It's very unlike Gaara to actually initiate conversation so I'm gonna have to start. I bring my face up. I'm taller than Gaara, practically everyone is, yet he seems to tower over me. . He's so small, yet so perfect. I look down into his pale face and my mouth drops. He's _smiling._ At _me. _I swallow hard and make an attempt at a smile. It doesn't really work. Gaara is still smiling, yet he won't say anything. I guess it's up to me. Crap.

"Uh..Hi, um, Gaara" Oh God I sound so freaking nervous.

"Hello, Sasuke" He's _still_ smiling. This is weird.

"So, um, nice weather isn't it?" Oh. Dear. God. It's bloody pissing it down, I'm talking to a sexy maniac and I decide to comment on the weather. God, I'm such a FREAK.

"Sasuke-kun. It is raining. Do you like the rain?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess…it's, well, wet…" Oh shit what the HELL am I talking about? Well, at least I can definitely say I won't have to think about Gaara ever again after this conversation. He's gonna be keeping FAR away from me now. He must think I'm a nutcase. Hold on he's smiling at me _still._ His cheeks are burning up. Is he ill? A fever, perhaps? I notice a slight tinge of embarrassment in his expression. Then it hits me. Gaara is _blushing_ at me! He opens his mouth to speak,

"Sasuke. I know you…like me" Awwwwwww crap. Ok, here's the plan. Play it cool. just deny the whole thing, then walk away. Then try to get my life back on track. I must just remember, STAY COOL.

"WHAT! NO! I DON'T!" Hell yeah, that was playing it cool…

"Indeed. I thought you might say that. I must go now, but I will see you soon Sasuke-kun. _Very_ soon."

I watched as he bowed briefly, before turning and walking back along the path. His clothes and hair were plastered to his fair skin, but it just made him even more beautiful. NO! I've got to stop thinking like that. However, my eyes still followed his figure as he retreated into the shadows and turned a corner. And then he was gone. Oh bugger, I did NOT handle that well. I shook my head, trying to clear my messed-up thoughts. I couldn't like Gaara. I just _couldn't._ And yet, it seems so obvious that even Gaara himself noticed I like him. No, I DON'T like him, remember? Arrrgghhh I'm so confused. My head is still reeling from the shock of Gaara actually _speaking_ let alone blushing! I am in so much shit. I'm just gonna go home and lie down. Hopefully forever. That way I'll never have to think about Gaara again, or face him and admit what a huge prat I made of myself. I think at the moment that would be the best idea. I'll never have to screw my poor little brain up thinking Gaara-thoughts again. That way I can honestly deny the fact that I'm 'in love' with Gaara. Which I'm not. I'm NOT. Not at all.

God, I'm confused.

_A/N Whew. I'm DONE! "joy jump" Uber, uber happy about that. I think this is officially the longest fanfic I have ever written! "Shock". Please review…once I get 2 reviews I will post the next chapter _


	2. Anger

_A/N Wheep! Second chapter done and dusted! YAY! Poor Gaara ends up on the receiving end of Sasuke's mental breakdown. Poor guy. Thank you to:_

_Demonchildssister – Thank you, I updated, please don't kill me!_

_Yaoi Goddess of Ramen – Thank you, I've updated now _

_Black Roses666 – Thank you, lol I will do my best to torture Sasuke even more muahahahaha_

_Catgirl Akai – Thank you, I KNOW it does doesn't it XD Maybe I wanted it to -evil grin-_

_Thank you for reviewing people…I love you all _

**The Five Stages of Grief**

**Anger**

What right does he have? Really? I mean, he storms around Konoha like some bad-ass wannabe, acting like he owns the place. He barely talks and yet people _still_ want to know all about him. He's like this mysterious person that everyone is intrigued about. But they're frightened of him too. You can see it in their eyes. They're all scared of him. We all know the story of his past, the murder and conspiracy. How the hell can I fall for him? How could he _let_ me? The stupid idiot. He doesn't even live here. He's from Suna, the village of sand. _Everyone_ is terrified of Gaara, even Kankuro and Temari, and they're his siblings for God's sake! Why the hell should I go out with the local village psychopath? He's got no right. No right to look so goddamn fucking cute every single time I see him. I HATE him. No, I don't. Oh shit I'm confused. And it's all Gaara's fault. Why can't he just mind his business and keep out of my way. I have way too much on my hands, what with practising ninjutsu and getting ready for my jônen exams. I do NOT need Gaara hanging around the place, putting me of my studies. I'll show him. When I next see him, I'll tell him what I _really _think of him. Smarmy bastard.

-The next day-

Well. I'm walking through the forest. I always find that the smell helps clear my mind, and it really does need some serious clearing right now. I stumble over an outstretching root and land unceremoniously in the mud. Great. Just great. As I roll over to get back up I notice two sandaled feet stood next to my head. Damn. Is Gaara following me? Why do I always have to look so idiotic every time I see him? I sort of roll around and get onto my knees. I am now in the opposite direction to Gaara. At least I can't see his face. That way, I can actually _remember _what I need to say to him. I hear a shuffling, the Gaara comes into view. He kneels down right in front of me, his serious face looking up into mine. Shit. I hate it when he does that weird staring thing. All I can think about are those beautiful eyes, like sea-green pools of water I would gladly swim in forever. _No._ I leap up and look away from him, physically shaking my head as I try to clear my thoughts. Gaara stands up to, and I sense his confusion radiating in waves around me.

"Sasuke-kun. I said we would meet soon. But why will you not face me?" He sounded hurt, and upset. It broke my heart, but then I remembered how screwed up he had made me, and all of my pent-up anger unleashed itself in a ball of hot fury.

"Why? WHY? I'll tell you why, you little bastard. It's because you're fucking with my brain, that's why. You're a stupid little loser and everyone hates you because you're a creepy little murderer. You're such an _arse._ I hate you. I _hate_ you!" Woah…that was pretty harsh, even for me. I heard an intake of breath, and finally forced myself to turn round and look properly at Gaara. I pivoted slowly on the spot, breathing heavily from my outburst. Then Gaara appeared in my view. His head was bowed down, his hands clasped together protectively. He looked so small and scared I almost hugged him. But then I remembered myself, and stood my ground, willing myself not to make the first move. Nothing. I waited several minutes, both of us just standing there, facing, but not looking at each other. The suspense was unbearable. I finally snapped.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" I glared down at the top of Gaara's head, forcing myself not to reach out and stroke it. Gaara said nothing, but raised his head to meet mine. His eyes were blacker than usual, and I realised it was because his eyeliner had run. Then I noticed the tear running the length of Gaara's face. _ Gaara was crying._ I stepped back quite literally at the shock of this. He was crying! Gaara _never_ cried. Ever. I didn't think it was possible. Jesus, I feel really bad now. I can't win. Gaara gazed into my eyes. The hurt he was suffering was obvious. His tear-stained face looked so sweet I just wanted to kiss him there and then, to make the pain go away. But as I was thinking of doing just that, Gaara began to speak.

"I…I thought you were different Sasuke. I thought you understood. It seems I was wrong. I…am always wrong. And I am a murderer. Nothing else. Good…goodbye Sasuke" My heart felt like it would split in two as I listened to him choking the words out. Then he turned and walked away, head bowed, body drooping. He looked like a wilted flower.

"Gaara, wait! I…I…" I couldn't carry on. His petite figure got smaller and smaller, until he disappeared out of sight. I raised a hand to my own cheek, and found it was also wet. I was crying. Over Gaara. I felt so bad, so evil. How could I have done that to him? I know I was angry, but that was taking it too far. I sighed theatrically and made my way home. I couldn't stop thinking about Gaara face, and how shocked he looked. He must've really believed in me. I should be relieved, I mean, Gaara is never going to speak to me again. But somehow, I just feel worse. This isn't right.

_A/N – OHEMGEE I had to write that seriously speedily, in fear of people attacking me for my slowness to update! Please tell me in reviews if I have made any serious mistakes. Although I beg you not to flame, contructive criticism is always welcome. So here it is people. Don't you just feel terrible for Gaara…I do! Awww -hugs Gaara- 'don't worry Gaara. I love you!' XD cheese! Please R&R. I need 10 reviews before the next chapter shall be posted Muahahahaaaa that means 6 more reviews for those of you that can't count. Meheheheee D_


	3. Bargaining

_A/N – Third chappy up and ready for action! YAY! Sasukes feels SERIOUSLY guilty about hurting Gaara –weeps- and trys to bargain with himself give a little take a little etc. However…he takes it a little too far XD..read on to find out more. Thank you to the following reviewers:_

_Demonchildssister – It's posted! Besides…I think they'd expel you if you killed me…and my name is NOT Dranzy!_

_Justsomeone – Thank you very muchly!_

_Yaoi goddess of ramen – Bwahahaha I shall take LOTS of time XD_

_Catgirl Akai – Indeed. Gaara the virginity stealer lol_

_Black Rose666 – lol QUICK! Rune away from the fangirls…RUN!_

_we-wontdie182 – I'VE UPODATED! DON'T KILL ME!_

**The Five Stages of Grief**

**Bargaining**

I couldn't sleep all night. Every time I started to doze off I started thinking of Gaara, and his poor, bewildered face. I knew I was angry but I shouldn't have targeted him. Technically it wasn't his fault. It was all mine. I _allowed_ myself to be attracted to him. I guess there's no point trying to deny the fact that I'm in love with him. What a great piece of news that will be for Itachi. Oh God…Itachi. What the hell is he gonna say when he finds out? I will be in serious shit then. But I can't help the way I feel. It must just be destiny.

Right. That's it. I'm gonna go out and find Gaara, and try to apologize. I set off down one of Konoha busy streets. It's actually a nice day for a change so I smile and stretch out to the sun. I feel much better now. I guess I might as well just admit that I like Gaara. I start prancing around, doing an imitation 'sun dance'. I must look like a complete jerk but I don't really care.

"Sasuke?" Aww crap. Gaara.

I stop my idiotic dancing and look down at him. The minute my face meets his he turns away, like he's scared of looking at me. Now is quite clearly the time for my grand apology…

"Uh…Gaara" Great start. Not.

"Yes, Sasuke?" He still won't look at me. I must've _really_ shook him. God I suck so bad.

"Look, about yesterday. I'm really sorry about what happened. I was just really stressed and I lashed out." Gaara finally turned to face me. His face was still pretty dismal.

"It is fine, Sasuke. I must go now." Well, I couldn't really just let him go. I still didn't feel like I had apologised properly. As Gaara turned to walk away, I latched onto his arm.

"Wait! Look, let me make it up to you properly. How 'bout we go get some ramen tomorrow?" Holy crap! Did I just ask Gaara out on a _date_? Whoops.

"Uh...very well then. I shall meet you here at 2:00 tomorrow, yes?" Oh. My. God. He actually _agreed_. I practically passed out with shock. But I still had to reply. He was looking at me expectantly, and I was stood there looking like a fish with bladder problems.

"Great! See you there!" Oh no! That sounded so needy. Then again, maybe I'm just bargaining with my feeling here. Allow myself a bit of Gaara time, and then maybe I won't think about him so much. Yeah, that was it.

We both turned opposite ways and walked off. I felt a lot better than I had for several days, and I was going on a date with Gaara! Things couldn't get any better!

-The Next Day-

Well. It's fifteen minutes until I have to meet with Gaara. And I'm stark naked. No, I'm not a nudist. I can't find anything to wear! How sad. I sound like one of those stupid girls that follow me around, trying to plan what to wear. After an agonising five minutes I eventually decide to wear what I did yesterday. Wow. Such a _huge_ decision. I set off out of the door, and head down the street.

I arrive before Gaara. Shit, now he's gonna think I'm all, desperate. Ahh well…maybe I am.

Gaara's walking down the street! He's wearing all black. It looks so cool, a stark contrast to his white skin. I look at his face. He seems nervous, so cute! He's wearing his usual eyeliner. It makes his eyes seem so beautiful. I've always wondered what I'd look like with eyeliner, but I've never been brave enough to try. Maybe Gaara could show me? No. God I sound like we're already going out. We're just meeting for ramen, and for me to apologise. Gaara reaches me. He just stares up at me so I guess I have to make the first move again.

"Hey. Shall we go in?" Gaara merely nods in agreement. We go inside and sit down. I end up ordering a bowl of ramen between us, as Gaara didn't know what to pick. The bowl arrives and we both tuck in. Neither of us says anything. Gaara face is solely concentrated on eating his food. So instead I choose to enjoy the silence. We're both eating, when suddenly somehow, we both seem to grab hold of the same strand. Neither of us notices because we're to busy staying quiet, so we don't realize until we're almost kissing. _(A/N – think Lady and the Tramp mmkay?)_ I drop the strand like it's mad hot, and Gaara blushes furiously. How buggered up was that? We finish the meal, and for some reason I offer to walk Gaara home.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes Gaara?"

"How come you are doing this?" Ooh…bad question. Quick! Improvise!

"Uh…I said yesterday…I wanted to apologise for shouting at you." We've both stopped walking now, Gaara is just staring up at me, searching my face.

"I don't just mean that. Why are you being so nice. You've barely said two words to me before this week" Oh dear. But it's true. I guess it was because I was too scared of admitting my feelings. But I can't say that! Just as I'm about to reply, Gaara answers for himself.

"Is it because you like me, Sasuke?" Oh shit. Maybe I could just pretend not. Or shout again. But I don't think either of those would work. I guess the only answer is the real one. Perhaps if I just allow myself one kiss-

Before I can think it out properly, Gaara has pushed me against the wall. He stands up on his tip-toes, brushes a stray strand of hair away from my face, and kisses me. I feel his lips brush against mine, and my spine tingles with excitement. Gaara is kissing me. ME! At that very moment I know that I'm in love with Gaara. He stops abruptly, and steps back, embarrassed.

"I…I'm sorry Sasuke. Please forgive me."

"No Gaara, I won't forgive you" He seems to panic at this pint so I lightly cup my hand around his chin.

" I won't forgive you because you haven't done anything wrong" I notice a look of shock pass Gaara's face, before I capture his lips with mine once more. It feels so good, so right. We seem to have been stood there for an eternity before Gaara drew back, and said.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I must go now. But…I love you." And with that he scampered away. Loves me? Gaara _loves_ me! I stand for a moment in blissful happiness, before something catches my eye. I whip my head around and see Sakura stood next to the wall. She has a mixed look of loathing and shock on her face. Oh shit. She saw us…

_A/N – And that's a wrap! YAY! Uh…Oh… Sakura has caught Sasuke and Gaara in the act! –cue dramatic music- whatever will happen? Read the next chapter to find out XD. I can't be bothered putting a number of reviews I want before the next chappy is posted so I shall just write it and update ASAP ppl _


	4. Depression

_A/N Finally the chapter is up! Hallelujah! Sasuke is feeling completely exposed and uber-angsty! His love for Gaara is out! No! What will he do? Will he and Gaara make up? Read on to find out more…P.S Sorry it's so late, I've had a busy week…or maybe I'm just terrible at updating XD. Thanks to the reviewers..I love y'all:_

_Demonchildssister – Bwahahahah the sun dance rules!_

_Catgirl Akai – I get a nice mental image too XD_

_Yaoi Goddess of Ramen – XD Sakura is a gossip-queen…uh oh. _

_Black Rose666 – Quick! Run! The fangirls are coming!_

_Darka-Chan – Wooh! I'm on alert…must…keep…typing!_

**The Five Stages of Grief**

**Depression**

It's out. Everyone knows. The whole of freaking Konoha knows that I'm gay. And I have now discovered that Konoha residents aren't too friendly towards homosexuals. All of my previous fangirls give me dirty looks when they see me, no-one will talk to me. Kankuro and Temari have gone absolutely _ballistic._ Apparently, I have defiled their poor innocent Gaara. I realise this is what Gaara must've felt like his _whole life._ I really don't know how he coped with it all, the loneliness, the dirty looks, the feeling of none-existence. But that's not the worst part. Itachi knows.

I'm lying here on my bedroom floor, clutching at my stomach. After Itachi's fifth kick I felt too dizzy to keep on counting. I can't move properly, I've been hit all over. Let's just say Itachi wasn't too pleased about my new found gayness. He punched and kicked me so many times I just couldn't retaliate. He was so fast, yet so brutal. I crawl slowly over to the bedroom door, and manage to force it open. I raise my head, and see Itachi staring down at me in disgust.

"You little bastard." And with that, he kicked me forcefully and stormed away. I heard the front door slam, then burst into tears. This wasn't like me, but I just couldn't hold them back. I just felt so ANGRY. At Sakura, Kankuro, Temari, Itachi…pretty much everyone I knew. Except for Gaara. I still loved him, I couldn't deny that. I crawled into the bathroom, with the intention of cleaning my face, but then I saw it. The razor. It was just sitting on the side of the sink, and before I realised what I was doing, I grabbed it and buried it into my wrist, attacking myself again and again, the pain overriding my anger and sadness. I slashed at my skin over and over, until all I saw was red. Blood. My blood. Then I blacked out.

I opened my eyes, and blinked slowly. Where was I? I looked around, and realised I was lying down on my bed. I twisted my head to the side, and saw a pair of huge green eyes peering worriedly at me. Gaara.

"Sasuke! You're ok!" Wow..was Gaara actually using emotion?

"Gaa..Gaara..what..are..you doing..in my..house?" Ouch…I was really weak and it was difficult to speak.

"I let myself in. I wanted to see you, and there was no answer" He said simply. His gaze lowered to my arms, and then I remembered what I had been doing. Shit. Gaara was going to think I was some loser who self-harms all the time. I looked down at my wrists, and noticed they were wrapped up in bandages. He must've found me, looked after me. But now he just stared down at me, with sadness in his eyes

"Gaara…I…it's not what you thi"

"Shhh Sasuke. I understand" He gave a small smile then rolled up his black, long-sleeved top. I stared in amazement as I saw the thin red lines that crossed over his wrists.

"It just…gets too much to handle sometimes. Do you agree Sasuke?" I just nodded in agreement, too shocked at the fact that Gaara had shown me this private part of his life.

"Sasuke? Do you ever feel like you are completely alone in the world" Gaara turned his worried face to my tired one. I paused, and thought about it. Really, the only time when I didn't feel alone was when I was with Gaara.

"Gaara. I always feel alone…even though I have people surrounding me every day. The only time I don't feel like that is when I am with you." I looked up at Gaara, wondering if that was the right thing to say. What if he thought it was stupid? What if he left? What would I do? I opened my mouth to try and say something to make my proclamation seem less stupid, when Gaara put his hand over my mouth, stopping the words,

"There is no need to say more Sasuke. You must rest now, and regain your strength. I shall stay here and watch over you" He looked so sweet as he said it, a blush creeping up his cheeks

"That is, if you want me to, of course" I just nodded again, too tired to speak. I tried to raise my arm to his face, to stroke his hair, to touch him, to make him feel loved, but I was too weak. My arm flopped pathetically back down to my side. Gaara seemed to realise what I wanted, and bent down to lightly caress my lips with his own. He was such a beautiful kisser.

He drew back, and smiled at me once more

"Rest now Sasuke. Things will seem better in the morning."

-The next day-

I awoke pretty early, about seven-ish. I rolled over in bed and found Gaara peering down at me intently.

"Gaara? How long have you been here?" I felt puzzled. Why didn't he just leave once I was asleep? Did he really care about me that much?

"All night. I didn't want to leave you" He stated simply. Then he continued, a bemused smile playing at his lips,

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep" Oh. Shit. Right, uhhhh, just play it cool.

"Um…really? That's strange" Slightly stuttered but I'm doing well.

"Something along the lines of 'Oh, yes Gaara, that feels so good! Yes, _yes_, YES' if you really wanted to know" Gaara smile had now stretched fully across his face. Damn. I'm practically having wet dreams about him.

"Oh…it must've been someone else…" Yeah right.

"But of course. Now you must get dressed. We're going out." Ooh! That was random.

I got up from my bed. I still felt slightly wobbly on my feet, but I was ok. I felt miles better, and suddenly I realised I didn't care what anyone thought about us. It's love. We can't help it.

We left the house after Gaara helped me change. I managed my underwear myself thankfully. We walked down the street, holding hands and smiling at each other. It felt so _right_. Several people stared at us, and some people gave us dirty looks, but I didn't care. I considered leaping onto the nearest wall and screaming 'We're here; we're queer, get over it!' But ultimately I decided not to. I was with Gaara, and that was all that mattered. We passed Sakura, and I stopped, wondering what she would do. She stared at us, with hatred in her eyes, and then walked away. Oh well. I never really liked her anyway.

Gaara and I spent the whole afternoon together, walking hand in hand down the bustling streets of Konoha. One woman even smiled at us, communicating the fact that she accepted us. I love people like that. The kind of people who can understand that it's not who you love. It's the fact that you love them. And I love Gaara.

_A/N YAY! Only one more chapter to go people! Next chapter - finally, all of Sasuke's grief disappears as at long last he accepts his love for Gaara! SQUEE! Go on, review and make my day…you know you want to XD_


	5. Acceptance

_A/N – GAH! This chapter took me soooo long to actually type up…I have been very busy, what with mock SAT's and..stuff…or maybe im just crap at updating XD sorry for the delay but here it IS! The FINAL chapter, the be all and end all etc etc. Thank you loads to my reviewers - you make me happeh:_

_Demonchildssister – XD Squeal away!_

_Catgirl Akai – XD it is NOW!_

_Darka-Chan - :$ sweatdrops sorry it took so long!_

_Yaoi Goddess of Ramen – It's finally here!_

_Black Roses666 – Please continue dissecting the Itachi plushie evil glare at Itachi he's so MEAN!_

**The Five Stages of Grief**

**Acceptance**

We got back from our walk at about 5 o clock. Gaara decided to stay for tea, and then we went up to my bedroom. I invited Gaara to sit down, but he shook his head, and just stood there, staring into space…had I done something wrong? Had I upset him?

"Gaara? What's wrong? You look upset." Gaara just turned to me, and gazed up into my face. He spoke, almost whispering, like he didn't really want me to hear.

"Sasuke…do you…love me?" His face was anxious, mine was shocked. I didn't really expect him to ask like this, but I had to answer him. There was only one way I could think of conveying my true feelings. I kissed him. Lightly at first, but as I was about to draw back, he threw his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. The kiss grew more intense, and I could hear soft moans escaping from Gaara's lips. Was this really what I wanted? _Yes_.

After what seemed like forever, Gaara pulled back, and smiled at me. God he looked so sexy. Suddenly, he grabbed at my top, his hands moving so fast that they were a blur. He stopped, and smiled slowly. I looked down and realised that he had somehow managed to take my top completely off.

"Hey! That's not fa-" I began, but he cut me off mid-sentence with another overpowering kiss. I succumbed to him, and allowed myself to enjoy the moment. We were both out of breath by the end of this kiss, and I looked down at myself only to discover I was now standing in just my boxers. Damn, he was _quick_. I decided I had to take action fast if there was going to be any kind of fairness in the relationship. I tackled Gaara around the waist and threw him down onto the bed. While he was still trying to catch his breath, I hastily removed both his top and pants. We were equal now.

A blush began to creep over Gaara's face when he realised how scantily clad he was, so I spoke,

"God Gaara, you're so beautiful" It was the truth. I couldn't understand how I had not realised before how stunning he was. And I realised how lucky I was now, to have his fragile frame underneath my own. He was mine, my Gaara. I smiled at him, and once again leant in for a kiss. This time, Gaara turned his head away, and leapt off the bed. Jeez, what did I do wrong now? He started searching through my cupboards…what was he doing? After a few minutes, he stepped back out, and held something up in the air. I squinted to see what it was, then froze when I realised. Handcuffs. Gaara wanted to use handcuffs. Oh crap.

I swallowed hard, and looked over at him, panic written across my face, but Gaara didn't seem to realise, or care. He strode back across the room and in one quick motion, pushed me back onto the bed and straddled me. He brought the handcuffs up above my head, and I realised that now was my chance! I brought my knee up hard into the small of Gaara's back. I winced as a look of pain shot across his face, but I grabbed the handcuffs anyway. Gaara wasn't usually so easy to attack, but he wasn't exactly expecting it. I smiled to myself. Now _I _was the one in control. Gaara had fallen on top of me, so I gently spun round till I was on top of him. In one swift motion I tied his handcuffs to the bedpost, and straddled him. He looked up at me, his deep green eyes communicating more than words ever could. We both wanted this.

Slowly, delicately, I traced his bare chest with my finger, caressing him gently as I traced my way down to his boxers. The last remaining piece of clothing separating me from my Gaara. Carefully, I slid them off and threw them across the room. Gaara was now lying underneath me, completely exposed. Gaara raised his head to look at me, and spoke,

"Sasuke, I, are you sure?"

"Yes, Gaara. I love you"

With that, I removed my own boxers and also threw them across the room. Gaara's arms encircled my neck, and he pulled me close, so as much of our bodies were touching as possible. Gaara emitted soft moans as our bodies met, and I realised he had never been in such close contact with anyone before. I was his _first._ Gaara pushed my hair out of my eyes, and kissed me passionately. I yielded to his powerful embrace, and we both strived to be as close as possible. As I lay there on my bed with him, I finally knew I was truly in love.

-The Next Day-

I woke up, tired. Hold on, where was I? Oh, yeah, in my room. Duh. I rolled over and my sleepy eyes met Gaara's beautiful outlined ones.

"Gaara!"

"Good morning Sasuke." I smiled sleepily at my lover. He was sat up now, and he looked down at me and smiled.

"Are you ok, Sasuke?"

"I am now, Gaara" Gaara turned away from me, attempting to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. I lifted my hand and cupped his face lightly.

"There is no need to be embarrassed, Gaara" And with that I kissed him.

So this was what complete happiness was.

_A/N WAHEY! IT'S FINISHED! GAARA AND SASUKE LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Mmkay people! I know it's finished but I will love you forever if you still review XD. Ta-ta for now :D_


End file.
